Le cliché en noir et blond
by Nouchette
Summary: [OS][UA][Slash HPDM]Il était le camarade invisible. Il était fade et renfermé. Et il faudra bien plus que la ténacité d'une jeune française pour mettre Harry en lumière... Il faudra Drago... [FicCadeau pour Carmaniaque]


_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement:__ Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le mot __**YAOI **__ou les abréviations __**OS**__ et__** UA**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes __**homophobes**__, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la croix rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Dédicace:__ Si vous venez de fêter récemment votre anniversaire, si vous avez été stressée pendant une semaine de savoir votre OS en cours de préparation, si vous revenez d'un vide-grenier, si vous êtes présentement en train de faire une infidélité à votre télévision ou de rechercher vos emoticones perdues et surtout (mais alors, surtout!) si vous vous appelez __**Carmy**__ (ou Carmaniaque, ne jouons pas sur les mots) alors sachez que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Joyeux anniversaire m'dame!_

_Note de l'offreuse d'OS: __Bien le bonjour à tous. Quelques soirées de préparation et une bonne dizaine de brouillons divers ont été nécessaires à la réalisation de... cette chose informe!_

_Je sais, j'aurais pu faire mieux pour un cadeau (Carmyyyyy!) en bonne et dûe forme, mais après avoir emmagasiné un retard pareil, je n'avais plus le droit de trainailler encore un peu! Le suspens était déjà assez à son comble... ou pas._

_Je vous laisse donc lire cette chose sans queue ni tête, ce récit un peu trop... cliché. D'ailleurs, si toute l'histoire avait été aussi bonne que ce jeu de mot, j'aurais pu m'en estimer fière... Manque de pot, ce n'est pas le cas! _

_Vous prenez donc votre patience d'une main, l'univers de JK de l'autre. Vous roulez en boule puis jetez la seconde proposition pour vous laisser embarquer dans un monde qui n'est pas Poudlard, malheureusement..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**•**** Le cliché en noir et blond ****•**

* * *

**  
**

_Deux hommes seuls dans une salle baignée par la pénombre, des flash aveuglant striant leurs doux visages, leurs peaux nues frissonnantes immortalisées pour l'éternité..._

_Un sourire... timide..._

_Une étreinte rassurante, pudique... mais merveilleuse._

_Des mots d'encouragement qui sonnent faux mais qui valent tant. Un cœur gonflé de sentiments, un cœur battant trop vite sous l'excitation... Ou autre chose..._

_-Souris, Harry! T'es le plus beau, ne l'oublie pas!_

_-Menteur!_

_Un clic... _

_-Mais c'est injuste! Tu l'as prise quand je n'étais pas prêt! Je vais être monstrueux là-dessus!_

_-Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose!_

_Deux éclats de rire francs et joyeux traversant la salle._

_Un deuxième clic et l'instant magique s'inscrit dans les mémoires... Dans leurs mémoire..._

_Et celle-ci se réveille, amenant avec elle son lot de souvenirs..._

* * *

C'était un de ces matins où le soleil peinait à faire son apparition, et où Harry Potter suivait la tendance tardive. Les minutes défilaient sur le cadran de l'horloge de l'église protestante du quartier, rapprochant inexorablement l'heure du passage du bus. Et toujours pas de Harry en vue. 

L'adolescent arriva juste au moment où le bus scolaire s'engouffrait dans l'allée de son quartier de la banlieue londonienne. Il eut tout juste le temps de sortir son abonnement avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'il pénètre rapidement dans l'atmosphère chauffée du véhicule.

-Bonjour, Harry! s'enjoua le chauffeur.

Harry lui adressa un sourire poli et avisa du regard les dernières places de libre. Comme il s'y attendait, il en trouva une, comme à son habitude, sur le premier siège à l'avant, celui troué à côté des portes où personne ne se risquait jamais à s'asseoir. En effet, parmi les étudiants de son école privée très cotée où ses parents, artistes réputés avaient tenu à l'envoyer, Harry et sa nonchalance faisaient figure d'exception... Et il ne souhaitait pas que cela change!

Harry déposa son sac sur le sol mouillé et s'affala sur le velours effrité du siège. Il inclina la tête et la déposa sur la vitre froide. Il fixa le paysage défiler et fit voguer ses pensées dans les méandres de son esprit, là où ses camarades de classe ne riaient pas de lui dans son dos et où il était à la première place de la hiérarchie des étudiants...

-Excuse-moi? On est arrivé, tu devrais bouger avant que le bus ne parte, le prévint poliment le chauffeur.

Harry sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Le trajet -et aussi le meilleur moment de la journée- venait de prendre fin et il était le dernier étudiant encore assis, le regard fixé sur le coin d'une vitre couverte de buée et le visage habité d'un air d'ahuri total.

-Oh euh... Oui, merci... bafouilla Harry en s'empressant de fuir le véhicule de tous ses soucis.

Harry quitta donc la chaleur du bus et fit face à l'agression du froid extérieur. Il remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste en tweed et recouvrit ses cheveux noirs hirsutes de la capuche de son gilet qu'il avait laissé dépasser. Ses mains solidement encrées dans ses poches, le bas du visage enfoncé dans son col et les lunettes posées sur le nez, il avait certes l'air d'un esquimau, mais était prêt pour ne pas risquer la pneumonie. Sa mère lui avait toujours appris que la santé primait sur l'apparence.

Une notion que certains avaient, de toute évidence, mal assimilé durant leur éducation, si Harry en jugeait par le jeune homme blond impeccable qui sortait en cet instant d'une énorme berline noire...

-Soyez là à quatre heure précise, tonna le propriétaire tandis que son chauffeur lui ouvrait la portière.

Harry détourna du regard devant ce spectacle dégoulinant de snobisme et partit en direction de sa salle de cours tandis que la sonnerie stridente de la cloche retentissait...

Ce midi-là, Harry mit quelques minutes pour trouver une table suffisamment isolée dans la cafeteria de son école privée. Le plateau en main, il erra quelques instants et dénicha au fond de la salle une table en bois aggloméré libre et en partie cachée par une plante verte de plastiques. L'endroit parfait pour être tranquille.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvé cette table et c'est avec un énervement dissimilé qu'il se fit faucher la place au dernier moment par une tornade de cheveux blonds qui lui lança un regard contrit.

-Oh! pesta Harry en rougissant sous le regard rieur de la voleuse de table.

-Excuse-moi, fit la jeune fille avec un fort accent. Mais tu avais l'air tellement heureux de trouver cet endroit que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'ennuyer!

-Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire, marmonna Harry, vexé, en tournant les talons.

-Non, attends! Il a bien assez de place pour deux, non?

Harry fit face à la fille culottée et lui envoya un petit signe de tête en guise d'accord. Il alla donc, mal à l'aise, poser son plateau en face de la jeune blonde et fit son signe de croix avant de mordre dans son sandwich. Bien vite, Harry retomba dans son mutisme habituel. Malheureusement pour lui, l'adolescente n'était pas du genre timide et se décida à engager la conversation.

-Je m'appelle Gabrielle Delacour! Et toi?

-Harry Potter, fit-il à voix basse.

-Laisse-moi deviner... Tu es un grand bavard dans la vie!

-Pas devant les inconnus...

-Alors cette école est bondée d'inconnus! Parce que je t'observe depuis ce matin et tu n'as encore parlé à personne!

-Ils ne méritent pas d'être connus... Ce sont des snobinards fils à papa qui ignorent mon existence. Tu devrais d'ailleurs suivre leur exemple et cesser de me fréquenter. Pour une nouvelle, je ne suis pas la personne près de qui il faut aller pour faire une première bonne impression!

-Tiens donc, ainsi tu sais aligner plus que trois mots! plaisanta Gabrielle avec un sourire.

Harry laissa donc l'étudiante l'interroger et le chicaner quelques minutes encore. Il apprit donc que le joli accent de Gabrielle venait tout droit de France. Ses parents ayant la double nationalité française et anglaise, elle avait été obligée de retourner étudier dans son pays natal lorsqu'elle avait été renvoyée de son lycée français.

-Une fille calme comme toi, renvoyée? s'étonna Harry avec un engouement qui lui était peu coutumier.

-Disons que... Les sœurs qui dirigeaient l'internat ont peu apprécié de m'y retrouver nue dans le lit d'une autre fille...

Harry manqua de s'étouffer dans son bol de soupe. Il regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et celle-ci, pas gênée pour le moins du monde, lui répondit par un énorme sourire moqueur.

-Ne fais pas la vierge effarouchée, Harry! Mon homosexualité est d'ailleurs la raison majeure pour laquelle je me suis dirigée vers toi aujourd'hui!

-Et beh... euh... Que veux-tu dire par là? s'emmêla-t-il dans les mots.

-Fais semblant de ne pas comprendre. Toi et tes manières efféminées, vous ne trompez personne sur ton homosexualité! Faudra simplement que tu acceptes cet état de fait...

Harry n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase. Vexé et surtout très gêné, il prit son sac et son plateau avant de déguerpir de la salle sans même prendre la peine de finir son repas. Cette conversation lui avait totalement coupé l'appétit.

Harry se remit donc à longer les murs avec un énervement non dissimulé et arpenta les couloirs de long en large afin de trouver des réponses à ses interrogations

Lui, efféminé? Il pensait pourtant avoir été discret sur ce point...

* * *

Drago Malefoy était un jeune homme beau... et se savait l'être! Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, il s'était levé tôt pour avoir tout le loisir de parfaire son image devant le miroir. Il se devait d'être parfaitement propre sur lui, et aujourd'hui plus particulièrement. 

En effet, fils d'un célèbre couturier, Drago Malefoy avait été plongé dans le monde du mannequinât depuis son plus jeune âge et arrondissait à présent ses fins de mois avec quelques cachets de défilés divers pour le compte de l'entreprise familiale. Aujourd'hui, Drago allait faire un retour fracassant dans son école avec les cheveux nouvellement coupés. Il ne pouvait donc pas rater son arrivée, il en allait de sa réputation!

La berline familiale déposa le jeune homme devant son lycée avec une ponctualité déconcertante. Dès que le jeune homme vêtu d'un long manteau d'hiver eut posé le pied sur le perron de l'école, la sonnerie retentit. Il n'eut donc pas à attendre dans le froid avant les cours et se rendit en cours directement, s'accordant tout de même un détour rapide par les casiers.

-Salut Drago! le héla Blaise, un ami de couleur.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua ce pour quoi il était venu, c'est-à-dire, prendre son appareil photo pour son prochain cours. Il se contenta donc d'insérer la clef dans la serrure rouillée de sa case. La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement strident. Alors que Drago notait mentalement de penser à graisser un jour cette horreur, un petit flacon d'huile apparut sous ses yeux.

Drago se retourna, surpris, vers la personne qui lui venait en aide. Devant lui, un garçon de son âge au visage couvert par une capuche qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant lui adressait un sourire timide.

-J'ai... j'ai cru que tu pourrais en avoir besoin, dit-il simplement. J'ai eu le même problème de rouille avec mon casier hier... Mais, je... c'était une erreur, excuse-moi...

Drago mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que l'adolescent avait pris peur en le voyant et tournait les talons, tentant de se cacher le plus profondément possible dans le col de sa veste.

-Attends! s'écria Drago. C'est gentil à toi, merci. Je... Je pourrais t'emprunter le flacon d'huile et te le rendre à la récré?

-Euh... oui. Enfin, si tu veux... On est en cours de chimie ensemble, je pense...

-C'est vrai? Je ne t'avais jamais vu, s'excusa Drago.

-Oh, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à cela. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le premier, acheva Harry en murmurant les derniers mots.

Lorsque la silhouette frêle encapuchonnée disparut à l'angle d'un couloir, Drago se permit le luxe de hausser un sourcil. Quelque chose en le jeune homme le chiffonnait... Ce dernier était pourtant le comble même de la ringardise et n'avait rien qui mériterait que Drago s'y intéresse.

Drago chassa donc cet énergumène de son esprit, s'empara de son polaroïd et se rendit en classe avec dix bonnes minutes de retard. Il ne se ferait pas gronder par le professeur. Ses notes excellentes et l'influence de son père comblaient son absentéisme quotidien.

Ce jour-là, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour oublier l'inconnu au flacon d'huile.

* * *

Harry Potter avait, ce jour-là, pris soin de s'asseoir à proximité de la table du jeune homme de toutes ses convoitises durant la classe de chimie, sans pour autant se faire repérer. En effet, bien caché derrière les tuyaux de son expérience, il avait une vue parfaite sur le visage angélique de Drago Malefoy. 

Oh non, Harry n'avait jamais été du genre voyeur. Il était plutôt de ceux qui détournaient du regard à la première occasion. Mais, il y a un mois de cela, il avait découvert la beauté en la personne de Drago Malefoy et ne pouvait depuis lors, plus s'en passer. Ses yeux étaient devenus accros à la drogue de ses traits fins, ses oreilles sensible au moindre de ses éclats de voix...

Harry avait, à sa grande joie, compris ce qu'était l'esthétisme : Un jeune homme blond aux manières impeccables et aux yeux métalliques dont la beauté n'était égale qu'à son intelligence... et son narcissisme!

En effet, Harry avait eu beau tenter de le croiser le plus de fois possible durant les intercours, il n'avait récolté de son apollon que quelques regards blasés et un heurt d'épaule bien senti. Harry devait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait jamais été de ceux qu'on se plaisait à dévisager, ses énormes lunettes qui lui couvraient la moitié du visage et son col qui se chargeait du reste n'aidant pas à grimper les échelons de la hiérarchie des beaux mâles.

De plus, la démarche élégante de Malefoy n'avait pas de soucis à se faire devant celle d'un Harry courbé qui longeait les murs en fixant le sol. Timide, renfermé, asocial et lunatique étaient autant d'autres adjectifs qui qualifiaient le garçon et avaient fait de celui-ci un pion indésirable dans la dure loi de la cour de récréation.

En clair, Harry Potter était le parfait opposé de Drago Malefoy. Et c'était justement pour cela qu'il le jalousait honteusement...

-La vue est belle? intervint alors une voix enjouée.

-Merveilleuse, répondit Harry tandis que Gabrielle s'asseyait à côté de lui. Pourquoi tu es encore arrivée en retard? Et pourquoi tu as des traces de rouge à lèvre dans le cou?

-Tu vois, ça faisait quelques jours que j'avais cette chère Pansy en ligne de mire... Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à la coincer dans un couloir et...

-Je ne veux pas en savoir plus! coupa alors Harry en replongea son regard sur ses notes de chimie.

-Tu sais, Harry. Un jour arrivera où tu te rendras compte que tu es encore le dernier vierge de notre années et où...

-Ce jour n'arrivera pas avant une certain nombre d'année, Gab'!

Même si elle n'en montra pas le moindre signe, Gabrielle sourit intérieurement. Après maints efforts, elle avait enfin réussi à gagner un semblant d'amitié de la part de Harry. Le fait qu'il utilise, à mi-voix, un surnom la flattait plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. La carapace du jeune homme prostré et camouflé se fissurait peu à peu.

-Il faut vraiment que tu te prennes en main!

-Gab', il y a autre chose que la mas... la mas... hésita le jeune homme en rougissant

-Quoi?

-Que la masturbation! cria Harry un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, s'attirant des regards intrigués de la part de ses camarades. Il y a autre chose que ça dans la vie!

Gabrielle éclata d'un rire franc. Des larmes parlèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle mit quelques minutes avant de retrouver son sérieux. Gêné, Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il se tassa sur sa chaise, tentant de se faire assez petit pour ne pas que sa tête dépasse du bureau. En cet instant, il aurait voulu se fondre dans le sol.

-Ce que tu es bête, Harry! Quand je te parlais de te prendre en main, je ne parlais pas de _ça_! dit-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot et en tentant de reprendre son calme. Je voulais juste dire que tu devrais tenter ta chance avec la jolie créature que tu espionnes depuis plusieurs semaines!

-Tu fais encore de l'humour, là? rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence. Ce type est la personne la plus cotée de cette école! Son père l'a élevé dans le monde de la mode et ce n'est certainement pas un pauvre perdu comme moi, incapable d'adresser la parole à un inconnu sans rivaliser avec la couleur d'une tomate et aussi bien habillé qu'un sac à patate qui vais aller le séduire! Il sait reconnaître les belles choses et je n'en fais pas partie!

-Si tu arrêtais un peu de te cacher, tu donnerais déjà une meilleure image de toi!

-Et il n'est pas gay!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire cela? Sans vouloir me vanter, ou alors très peu, je suis une des plus jolies filles de cette école...

-C'est pas difficile, quand on voit la tête des autres!

-Si tu prononces une seule fois le mot "pékinois" je te fais la tête au carré! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai fait un test hier. J'avais mis une minijupe pour l'occasion et il ne s'est pas une seule fois retourné sur mon passage!

-Il avait peut-être un torticolis...

-Ou simplement il est aussi homo que toi et moi!

-Ne me pousse pas à faire une connerie que je regretterai amèrement. Je suis né pour rester célibataire et faire tapisserie en cours. Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées et il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change!

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu!

Gabrielle ne prononça plus le moindre mot du cours hormis quand Harry, assez énervé, renversa de l'acide sur sa toute nouvelle chemise. Gabrielle osa alors lui faire remarquer que vu la chemise tout sauf avantageuse, ce n'était pas une grosse perte. Cela ferait une bonne raison à Harry de refaire sa garde robe avec des choses plus belles. Harry fit semblant de ne pas l'écouter et continua son expérience en silence, son regard déviant fréquemment sur un certain blond à sa droite...

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Drago Malefoy abhorrait par-dessus tout, c'était d'être retardé après la classe pour un professeur. Et aujourd'hui, le monde semblait s'être concerté pour l'énerver au plus haut point. Drago arbora donc son regard le plus noir et se rendit vers le bureau de son professeur de photographie pour savoir ce que celui-ci lui voulait. 

-Ha, Mr Malefoy. Je voulais vous demander un service! commença le jeune professeur.

-Dites toujours...

-Voyez-vous, la nouvelle, la française... Elle a encore séché mes cours aujourd'hui. Je voudrais que vous alliez la trouver pendant l'intercours pour lui signaler le projet de clichés en noir et blanc pour la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi?

Drago soupira et hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il tourna les talons et sortit dans le couloir, où il entreprit de retrouver la jeune étrangère. Il la trouva devant son casier, se recoiffant dans la glace qu'elle avait scotchée sur la porte de fer tout en discutant avec un garçon que Drago avait la vague impression de connaître.

-Delacour!

-Malefoy? s'étonna la fille en retirant la main de ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Le prof de photographie m'a chargé de te transmettre un message. Pour la semaine prochaine, tu dois faire deux pellicules de clichés en noir et blanc pour un projet...

-Mais des prises de vue de quoi?

-Ce que tu veux, répondit l'aristocrate en dévisageant l'ami étrange de Gabrielle qui se ratatinait dans son écharpe.

-Harry! J'ai besoin de toi, s'écria Gabrielle avec un sourire vainqueur. Il me faut un modèle!

-Oh, non non non et non, se défendit le jeune timide. C'est hors de question!

-Oh, Delacour! fit Drago avant de partir. Mr Lupin a simplement spécifié que le mannequin devait être beau...

Drago ne se formalisa pas d'avoir vexé l'ami de Gabrielle. Il avait trop l'habitude d'être exécrable avec les personnes dont la tête ne lui revenait pas. Il releva donc la tête et partit sans un dernier regard pour l'adolescent rouge de honte et de colère qui partit en direction des toilettes sous le regard triste de son amie...

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais été plus mal à l'aise qu'en cet instant. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jeans délavé, non seulement il avait froid, mais en plus il se sentait épié. Certes, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être -la seule personne présente dans la salle étant Gabrielle- mais se retrouver aussi dénudé l'horripilait. 

Inconsciemment, Harry cacha son buste pâle avec ses bras, tentant de cacher ce qu'il pouvait de son corps. Gabrielle sourit de son exploit et se jura d'employer le jeune homme plus souvent pour lui servir de modèle. L'adolescente était confiante: Harry allait être époustouflant.

-Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas garder mes lunettes? tenta Harry.

-Harry! On m'a dit de photographier quelque chose de beau!

-Justement, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici! Je... Je crois sérieusement que je vais repartir chez moi, Gab'! Il va faire nuit et j'ai encore plein de devoir et...

-Et tu te tais immédiatement et tu enlèves ta chaîne en or pour qu'on puisse prendre rapidement ces photos et que tu sois débarrassé de cette corvée! continua Gabrielle en ajustant l'intensité de la lumière.

-Ah non! Les lunettes, passe encore! Mais c'est ma croix de baptême! Je ne l'ai jamais enlevée de ma vie, ce n'est pas toi qui vas me faire commencer! se plaignit Harry en serrant entre ses doigts la fine croix d'or.

Gabrielle ne s'en étonna pas. Elle avait pris l'habitude de voir le jeune homme faire son signe de croix avant de manger et de dormir. Elle avait même appris qu'il fréquentait souvent les églises en dehors des heures de messe où l'édifice était assez vide pour qu'il puisse s'y recueillir tranquillement. Gabrielle ne l'avait jamais compris, mais avait accepté ce trait de sa personnalité calme et réfléchie.

-Très bien... Ca pourrait même ajouter un certain charme aux images, après mûre réflexion...

-Un charme?

-Oui, si on concentre l'attention sur la croix et non sur toi, ça pourrait donner un effet... Une contradiction entre l'adolescent rebelle qui porte un jeans troué et l'ange chrétien qui porte sa croix en toute occasion, expliqua Gabrielle en imaginant la scène.

-Si tu le dis...

-Non seulement je te le dis, mais en plus je t'ordonne d'aller te placer devant le fond blanc! Allez, plus vite que ça!

Harry n'opposa guère de résistance devant le ton catégorique de sa nouvelle amie et se plaça comme elle lui intima de le faire. Le corps parcouru de frisson et les yeux éblouis par les flash lancinants, Harry vit sa séance de torture commencer. Gabrielle évolua autour de lui avec son appareil photo, lui adressant des sourires rassurants et mitraillant le jeune homme de clichés sous des angles de vue différents...

De toute sa vie, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi cruche. Tombé tout droit dans le rôle d'un mannequin, il se sentait comme dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. La personne qu'on embellissait en cet instant n'était pas vraiment lui. Il avait simplement pénétré par effraction dans un bain de flatteries ne lui étant pas destinées...

Mais Harry n'était pas sûr de détester se sentir enfin beau, même s'il savait qu'il devrait bientôt revenir à la réalité et transparaître à nouveau dans cette société qui évoluait malgré lui...

* * *

Drago Malefoy se rendit ce jour-là en cours de photographie avec un sourire hautain qui ne trompait personne. Encore une fois, il devait avoir fait des merveilles avec le polaroïd qu'il tenait pourtant de son grand-père. Ayant été élevé dans le monde de la mode et des photos, le cadrage et la luminosité n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui... Aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas à la règle, il obtiendrait certainement la meilleure note du cours. 

Mais c'était sans compter sur le sourire tout aussi conquérant d'une jeune française aussi blonde que lui qui comptait bien lui rafler le premier prix cette fois-ci. Tous deux munis d'une dizaine de leurs meilleurs clichés, ils attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir présenter leurs petites prouesses.

-Asseyez-vous, débuta le professeur Lupin en entrant dans la salle. Bien, aujourd'hui, vous devrez donc présenter votre série de prises de vues en noir et blanc basées sur le thème "L'envers du décor"...

Gabrielle fit alors des yeux ronds. Malefoy ne lui avait jamais spécifié ce dernier point du projet! Il avait simplement dit que la beauté était de mise, ce que Gabrielle avait suivit à la lettre. Le sourire de Malefoy s'intensifia un peu plus. Gabrielle pesta contre elle-même. Cet idiot n'avait dit cela que pour ridiculiser Harry. La tâche s'annonçait plus ardue que prévu...

-Malefoy, j'aurai ma revanche, souffla-t-elle avec rage entre ses dents.

-Bien! Mr Malefoy, appela le professeur. Vous aurez l'honneur de passer juste après!

Tel un fauve approchant sa proie, l'étudiant traversa la salle avec une grâce indéniable. Le regard enragé de Gabrielle le suivit tout au long de son ascension et ne le quitta pas lorsqu'il accrocha ses photographies sur les attaches fixées sur une ficelle traversant la salle de long en large.

-Pour ces clichés, j'ai choisi de considérer le thème "L'envers du décor" dans son sens large pour ne pas devoir me limiter au carcan imposé. C'est donc une série de portrait des mannequins de mon père vus de dos que j'ai ici utilisé...

En effet, alignés sur le fil qui les maintenait, une dizaine de photos immortalisaient à jamais une séance de photographie vue de l'arrière. Malefoy avait centré son objectif sur la posture des mannequins, gardant en arrière-fond l'esquisse des appareils photos et autres technologies nécessaires aux séances.

Gabrielle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas montrer sa frustration. Encore une fois, Malefoy s'était distingué des autres d'une manière totalement étonnante. Les autres camarades s'étaient contentés de thèmes classiques, de prises maladroites. Mais là, les photographies parvenaient à être d'une beauté incroyable, sans avoir à montrer le moindre visage. Une posture calculée et un point de vue différent parvenaient à faire transpirer des images toute la sensibilité de l'instant.

Sur ce coup, même si cela la tuait de l'avouer, Gabrielle devait bien reconnaître que Malefoy avait assuré...

-Brillantissime, Mr Malefoy, conclut le professeur. Miss Delacour, s'il vous plait. C'est à vous de nous montrer vos merveilles!

Gabrielle se leva, tremblante et fébrile. En chemin, elle tenta de trouver un lien entre ses photographies de Harry et le thème de leur travail. Gabrielle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Rater son exposé ferait trop plaisir à ce petit prétentieux d'aristocrate fils de grand couturier! C'est donc avec un regard déterminé qu'elle entama son discours, fixant le jeune blond qui n'en pouvait plus de sourire.

-Euh... oui... Eh bien... improvisa la jeune fille après avoir attaché à son tour ses clichés. A l'instar de Malefoy, j'ai moi aussi voulu étendre quelque peu le thème. J'ai voulu, à travers ces photographies, montrer ce qu'il se trouvait derrière l'apparence des gens. J'ai pris ici un ami pour modèle...

Drago fronça un sourcil en regardant les photographies de la française. Lui qui se vantait de connaître énormément de monde dans cette école devait se résoudre à admettre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le mannequin utilisé...

-Vous ne devez certainement pas le reconnaître à première vue. Timide, renfermé, mal habillé et plutôt ringard, cet ami n'a vraiment rien pour être mannequin. Vous le croisez tous les jours sans le remarquer. Lorsque vous le voyez, vous vous dites que le pauvre n'a vraiment pas été gâté par la nature...

Drago détaillait chacune des photographies pour la dixième fois maintenant et se disait toujours qu'il ne connaissait pas cet adolescent au visage doux et aux yeux emplis d'une touche de timidité. Malgré les tons noirs et blancs, le cliché parvenait à faire ressortir le rouge de ses joues et la croix qui ornait son torse frêle mettait en avant cette pudeur quasi enfantine qui le caractérisait. Drago en était certain. S'il avait déjà cette perle rare, il s'en souviendrait!

-Voir l'envers du décor m'a tout de suite fait penser à lui. A travers ces images, j'ai voulu montrer qu'il pouvait être beau si on prenait la peine de s'intéresser à lui. Et c'est non seulement son physique mais aussi sa personnalité que j'ai ici mis en avant...

-Expliquez ce dernier point, intervint le professeur Lupin ouvertement intrigué par les images.

-Eh bien... Il n'est, ici, pas vide de sens, d'humanité... On arrive à voir sa timidité chronique dans ses yeux, ses manières maladroites...

-Mais pourquoi lui et pas un autre mannequin? Pourquoi vouloir s'intéresser à ce jeune homme en particulier?

-Jamais personne ne veut voir la vraie face des gens et il est un ami qui mérite qu'on voie sa beauté réelle. De plus, ici, il n'a pas cette assurance narcissique qu'ont les mannequins qui les rend inintéressants. Et sa volonté de rester tel qu'il est en toutes circonstances est enrichissante. Vous savez, j'ai eu du mal à le faire pauser torse nu mais lui faire ôter sa chaîne de baptême, je n'ai pas réussi...

-Pourquoi cela?

-Je pense que c'est parce que cela altérait ses convictions profondes... Il refusait de se fondre dans la masse des gens semblables à tous les autres... Harry aime être différent et c'est peut-être et surtout cela qui rend ces photos si uniques...

A l'entente du prénom, Drago resta pantois. Son sourire vainqueur s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine totalement déconfite. Devant la classe, Gabrielle se faisait chaleureusement féliciter par le professeur pour la profondeur de sa série de clichés et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lorgner de temps à autres sur son ennemi déchu. Un intense sentiment de supériorité envahit la jeune fille et donna à Drago l'envie de se terrer le plus loin possible sous Terre.

A la sortie des cours, c'est un Drago perturbé qui s'empressa de ranger ses affaires avec frénésie pour échapper aux sarcasmes de Gabrielle qui ne manqueraient pas de venir. En effet, à peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte de classe qu'une voix rieuse arriva à ses oreilles, le faisant immédiatement rager en son fort intérieur.

-Alors, Malefoy! Tu t'es trouvé une adversaire à ta taille?

-Delacour, ne me force pas à m'énerver sur toi!

-Avoue Malefoy, sur ce coup-là, t'es totalement rabaissé par ce qui se trouve être une fille! Oses dire que mes photos étaient ratés et je serai convaincue que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un horrible menteur!

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que oui, tes photos étaient sublimes pour le message qu'elles veulent faire passer? Je ne te le dirai pas parce que tu le sais déjà! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est à moi que tu viens voler des compliments!

-Parce que c'est toi qui t'arrêtes à l'apparence des gens! C'est toi qui as dit à Harry qu'il était laid! Et surtout, c'est toi qui rends Harry aussi mal dans sa peau!

-Je rends Harry mal dans sa peau? Mais je ne connais même pas ce type et ses problèmes d'apparence ne me concernent en rien!

-Tu n'as pas cherché à la connaître! Et j'ai remarqué comme tu as été intrigué par ces photos! C'est tout de même malheureux qu'il ait fallu que j'embellisse Harry pour que tu lui accordes un regard! N'était-il pas assez bien avant pour s'attirer un soupçon d'attention de ta part?

Drago ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Sur ce coup, il ne pouvait qu'admettre avoir tort. Plutôt que de se ridiculiser devant le française, Il renifla hautainement et partit la tête haute comme il était venu, avec, en plus, des remises en question s'imposant dans sa tête...

* * *

Trois ans étaient passés, amenant avec elles son lot de chamboulements et de surprises. L'une d'entre elles étaient certainement l'étrange amitié qui s'était tissée entre Drago et Gabrielle, bien que tous deux se tueraient à l'avouer. 

En effet, après la fin de leurs études réussies brillamment, les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient retrouvés dans la même école de photographie dans le centre de Londres. Livrés dans la dure loi des universités et désireux de s'attacher au seul point familier de cette jungle, ils avaient fini compagnons d'étude.

-Delacour! Réveille-toi au lieu de dormir sur tes révisions. Quel est l'effet que provoque une vue en contre-plongée sur un portrait?

-Toi et révision, vous me faites chier, Malefoy! grogna Gabrielle en étouffant un bâillement. Ca ne rentrera jamais dans ma petite tête avant l'aube!

-T'as intérêt à réussir ces examens et empocher ton diplôme, ma grande! la prévint Drago avec lassitude. Parce que je ne compte pas endurer une année supplémentaire de révisions avec ton caractère de cochon!

-Mais tu ne te demandes jamais pourquoi on fait tout ça? Je veux dire... On se bat sans savoir si on arrivera à trouver du travail par la suite...

-Pour ma part, mon père m'a déjà confié sa prochaine campagne de pub... Si j'ai mon diplôme, bien entendu...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que moi je ne vais pas finir reléguée au rang de photographe de mariage... Ou pire, paparazzi?

-Oh, Gab'! Toi et ton pessimisme... Je me demande comment Pansy fait pour te supporter!

-Oh, elle n'a pas à me supporter... D'habitude c'est elle qui domine la partie et d'ailleurs, elle fait son poids!

-Je ne parlais pas de _ça_! s'écria Drago, outré. J'espère que tu ne parles pas de ça à ton petit protégé de Harry, sinon mademoiselle pourrait finir frustrée!

-Arrête de te moquer de lui! Je sais qu'il te plait un peu plus que tu ne veux me le laisser paraître!

-Quoi? hurla Drago en horreur.

-Mon cher Drago, s'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle j'ai été amie avec toi, si amitié il y a, c'est bien pour ton homosexualité...

-Tu plaisantes, là?

-Toi et tes manières efféminées, vous ne trompez personne sur la question! fit simplement Gabrielle avant d'ajouter avec un brin de moquerie: Au fait, Malefoy... J'ai dit exactement la même chose à Harry il y a trois ans !

Drago ravala sa salive et fixa l'adolescente avec un air d'incompréhension collé sur le visage. Gabrielle lui fit un magnifique sourire dont elle seule avait le secret et qu'elle réservait uniquement en de rares occasions, quand elle savait avoir eu le dessus sur Drago dans une conversation.

Lui, efféminé? Il pensait pourtant avoir été plus discret sur ce point...

* * *

Drago Malefoy enrageait très rarement. Mais lorsqu'il le faisait, les gens autour de lui faisaient mieux de se cacher, au risque de recevoir ses foudres. Aujourd'hui, il était entré officiellement dans la vie active, mais pas aussi facilement qu'il aurait souhaité... 

En effet, sa première séance photo était prévue à midi précisément. L'après-midi était maintenant bien entamée et il n'y avait encore aucun signe du mannequin qu'il avait engagé pour la campagne de publicité de la prochaine collection vestimentaire de son père. Donc Drago arpentait le plateau de long en large en pestant contre tout ce qui osait l'approcher.

Bien sûr, cela n'était qu'une des raisons de sa colère. Il y avait également le fait que cela allait le pousser à prendre une décision qu'il se refusait à prendre. Le téléphone en main, Drago se retrouvait dans un état d'incertitude qu'il détestait par-dessus tout... Las d'être aussi chamboulé pour un simple coup de fil, il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur les touches avec vigueur, portant ensuite le combiné à son oreille.

-Allo? intervint son interlocuteur.

-Oui, bonjour Potter, commença Drago en tentant de paraître décontracté.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur?

-C'est Drago Malefoy. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi...

-Malefoy? fit Harry en s'étouffant dans son combiné. Enfin... Je veux dire...Comment pourrais-je oublier le garçon le plus populaire de mon ancienne école et surtout, l'ami de ma meilleure amie, laquelle ne cesse de me rabâcher les oreilles à longueur de journée sur la splendeur des clichés de sieur Malefoy?

-C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Gabrielle que j'ai eu ton numéro. Je suis désolé de te déranger... Enfin, tu permets que je te tutoie, j'espère?

-Me tutoyer, moi? Evidemment! Enfin... C'est que... On n'est pas encore vraiment des adultes donc le vouvoiement serait inadapté... Même si je doute que tu puisses jamais devenir adulte...

-Je disais donc que j'aurais besoin d'un service, répondit Drago sans relever le sarcasme. Je suis en train de vivre la séance de photographie la plus importante de toute ma vie et le mannequin principal vient de me lâcher...

-Que... Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire?

-Mon père veut une certaine image de sa société et je me suis souvenu des clichés que Gabrielle avait pris de toi lorsque nous étions plus jeunes... J'ai trouvé que tu pourrais faire l'affaire!

-Malefoy, c'est une blague?

-Je sais que cela peut paraître un peu soudain et surprenant mais... C'est toi qu'il me faut! Je te le demande comme un service. Pourrais-tu te rendre Rue des Tanneries dans dix minutes?

Dix minutes plus tard, la frêle silhouette d'un Harry encapuchonné dans une veste en daim franchit la porte du studio, au plus grand soulagement de Drago. Harry n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Il avait, certes, pris un peu d'assurance, ce que trahissait sa posture plus droite, mais gardait toujours cette innocence et cette pudeur sur le visage qui faisaient tout son charme...

Le plus gros bouleversement dans son apparence résultait surtout en le fait qu'il avait mis ses énormes lunettes de côté, aux profits de plus petites et plus raffinées. Drago soupçonna d'ailleurs Gabrielle d'y être pour quelque chose...

Harry afficha sourire timide en le voyant et fut gêné par la suite d'être pris en charge par un armada de maquilleurs et coiffeurs dont il était l'unique centre de préoccupations. Drago sentit le malaise du jeune homme et vint à sa rescousse.

-Bonjour Potter. Merci d'être venu! Je vais t'expliquer en quelques mots le thème de cette campagne de publicité...

-Je m'en contrefiche, tant que le calvaire finit vite...

-Et que tu n'enlèves pas ta chaîne de baptême, je sais! Bon, si tu es habillé et pouponné comme il le faut, commençons dans ce cas...

La séance débuta donc et fit prendre conscience à Drago que, de toute sa courte carrière, il n'avait jamais eu plus de plaisir que de travailler avec Harry. Celui-ci faisait preuve d'une conscience professionnelle et d'une bonne humeur incroyable. Sous le feux des flash, Harry était aussi beau physiquement que mentalement.

Ce jour-là, Drago ne mit pas deux secondes à être sous le charme du sourire naturel et sincère de son ancien camarade de classe. Selon lui, jamais les habits de son père n'avaient été autant mis en valeur que sur une telle personne. Lucius Malefoy adorerait l'impression générale de clichés, Drago en était persuadé...

Mais la séance ne dura pas assez longtemps au goût de Drago. Bien vite, les vêtements de luxe furent troqués contre ceux de ville que portait traditionnellement Harry. Le fond de teint opaque qui recouvrait son visage tomba dans la poubelle en même temps que les cotons imbibés de démaquillant et le naturel refit surface...

Et Drago se dit que Harry dégageait quelque chose d'incroyablement plus fort encore lorsqu'il était totalement lui...

-Merci Potter. Tu viens de sauver ma carrière, même si tu avais toutes les raisons pour ne pas le faire...

-De rien. C'était de bon cœur, vraiment. Et puis, Gabrielle sera ravie de savoir que je mets enfin mes vieilles rancœurs de côté!

-Et la raison officielle, c'est laquelle? demanda Drago en faisant preuve d'une délicatesse non dissimulée.

Harry rit de la franchise du photographe, et avoua à mi-voix:

-Ca fait parfois du bien de se sentir beau...

Drago fut étonné non seulement par la réponse, mais aussi par cet éclat de tristesse qu'il distingua dans les yeux verts du mannequin. Il fixa ce dernier un long moment et, lorsqu'il finit par se diriger vers la sortie du plateau, Drago ne put que le héler:

-Hé, Potter! Tu sais, si ces photos sont concluantes, mon père pourrait bien m'engager à plein temps. Et comme les mannequins ne sont pas réputés pour leur ponctualité, il se pourrait que...

-Ce serait avec plaisir de remettre, ça, Drago! le coupa Harry avant de sortir pour de bon.

-Et n'oublie pas, Harry! Tu es très beau! s'écria Drago.

Ce jour-là, Drago ignora si Harry l'avait entendu, autant qu'il ignorait tout du sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme brun alors qu'il disparaissait dans les rues de Londres...

* * *

_Et la douce folie des flash s'arrête, amenant avec elle un brusque retour à la réalité..._

_Un sourire qui s'estompe... La joie qui redescend peu à peu... La magie envolée soudainement..._

_-Attends deux secondes! Je suis à court de pellicule!_

_-Serais-ce une excuse pour me faire comprendre que tu en as marre de les gaspiller avec moi? demanda Harry avec malice._

_-Non, c'est pour te faire comprendre qu'il y a bien d'autre chose que j'aimerais faire avec toi!_

_Une fois la pellicule changée, le retardateur enclenché... Deux corps qui se rapprochent... La température qui monte en même temps que leur excitation..._

_Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent en une passion sucrée... Leurs chemises tombèrent sur le sol, bien vite suivies par le reste des vêtements._

_La beauté du nu à part entière._

_Leurs mains parcoururent leurs corps avec frénésie, frottant, caressant, et découvrant l'autre comme au premier jour..._

_Et le retardateur qui se déclenche..._

_Clic!_

_Se riant des deux adultes qui se moquent à présent éperdument d'elle, la photo immortalise alors cet instant de magie... Mal cadrée, elle ne montrera que leurs deux fronts en sueur..._

_Et leurs cheveux entremêlés en une parfaite harmonie..._

_En noir et blond._

* * *

**_ FIN..._**

****

* * *

****


End file.
